


Saving Grace

by starliteyes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Drunken Confessions, Falling In Love, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starliteyes/pseuds/starliteyes
Summary: minhyung was this almost dysfunctional, always drunk and high soul. donghyuck was his best friend who's always there to come and rescue him whenever something wrong comes up. donghyuck was about to finally and fully accept that he's being used as minhyung's saviour, as there's nothing much happened on the past couple of weeks with their friendship. but one night, minhyung mumbled something barely audible, out of his intoxicated mind that made donghyuck stay the night.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Saving Grace

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings: mentions of alcohol, cigarettes, drugs, violence ad death.  
> lower case intended. i don't even know why i started this but here we go.

it was 4:49 am and the skies are tinted with oxford blue and glorious crown of the fiery saffron-yellow is peeking out of the eastern horizon. the blazing disc is ready to soar and shine but minhyung, who just got home after a night at a bar, is falling and stumbling—almost dragging himself across the room. there are crashes and more tumbling of items from racks and tables but the lad was too drunk to even notice or care about it.

“jesus christ, i told you to stay there—“ donghyuck, who was locking the door of minhyung’s apartment, yelled after hearing a loud thump on the floor. the latter was laying face down and donghyuck jogged his way to pull him up. “you smell disgusting, do you know that?”

donghyuck frowned and held him by his armpits, pulling him, and then properly laying him on his unfixed bed. he tugged on the black denim jacket that was wrapped on minhyung’s upper body before throwing it to the laundry basket at the corner of the room. “when was the last time that you cleaned here, anyway?”

minhyung was mumbling gibberish nonsense, too dizzy to fall asleep and he felt weightless against the softness of his mattresses. he shifted his face from one side to another and donghyuck shook his head before scanning the place. he is been there countless times and every time, he is always surprised because it is either minhyung’s place is not too messy or very, very messy. perhaps tonight, it’s not that messy. donghyuck stood up to pick empty bottles and cans of either beer or vodka that are cluttered on the floor. there are also burnt cigarettes and used, rolled papers, filled with dried green leaves on the desk, near his computer.

donghyuck tried not to gag at the smell of the place. the smell was a mixture of all of the things that disgusts him. booze, snaut, ganja. it’s not that donghyuck is new to this, there are times that he would receive a call from minhyung because he was so out of it that he thought his couch was burning because of a cancer stick. sometimes, minhyung would call him an hour past midnight to pick him up in front of a bar because bouncers have kicked him out.

donghyuck cleaned up, just like what he always do whenever he would bring minhyung home. he took a glance at the sleeping man and he emitted a sigh. minhyung’s forehead is filled with beads of sweat. his eyebrows are furrowed, and donghyuck has to fetch a round, plastic basin, put water on it and a wet cloth for him. he placed the basin on the floor before pulling minhyung up, making him sit on the bed. donghyuck received a groan from the other male and he reached for the basin, putting it on minhyung’s lap.

“hey, look at me.” donghyuck lifted minhyung’s chin up and the latter struggled to tug his eyelids up. “okay, never mind. but you have to throw up so you can sleep, okay? you don’t want to throw up later, you will drown on your own vomit.”

minhyung just nodded his head after a few lazy sways, donghyuck held him up right. “we have to uhm, what should we do?” donghyuck patted his back with his palm but minhyung just groaned again.

“that wouldn’t work— okay, let me just— open your mouth.” minhyung could only part his lips and the younger had to push his chin down, guiding his mouth open. “oh, god. i can’t believe i am doing this shit right now.” donghyuck said before poking his finger inside the other’s mouth, the tip of his finger touching the back of his throat a few times. just right on time, he pulled his hand away and caught the vomit with the basin.

“jesus fuck.” donghyuck looked away as minhyung blew chunks. there was visible disgust carved on his face and after a few seconds of listening to minhyung’s gagging and choking, donghyuck turns to see him falling back, his chin stained with his own spew. but he pulled minhyung up again. he extended his arm to wipe his chin off with the wet cloth, putting the basin on the floor again and then got the bottle of water that he found on the side table.

donghyuck took off the lid and carefully made minhyung drink on it. this time, minhyung was able to take a gaze at him as he drinks. he mumbled a small ‘thank you’ after and he slumps himself down on the sheets again. he stood up to clean up one more time and the time that he got closer to minhyung’s bed, he is already snoring.

walking out of the apartment, donghyuck did not turned to look and he made sure to lock the door behind him.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

“it’s two in the morning, minhyung.” said donghyuck who still had his eyes closed, his body curling up underneath his blankets as coldness from the air-conditioner of his room reached his toes. “where are you?”

“guess.” minhyung said with a laugh and donghyuck could already see the smug smile on his face, smell alcohol in his breath. “or just come and find me.”

donghyuck sat up and a frustrated groan escaped him, his eyes are now painful and heavy, and his hair is pointing in every directions. “i’m serious. tell me so i can pick you up, stop playing.” he slid his both feet in his slippers before standing up to take his black, hooded jacket from his cabinet and then putting it on.

“—god, i’m so drunk. somewhere in the south of the city. i am not even sure where i am, wait—“

“yeah, i could tell that you’re drunk.” donghyuck listened despite the music in the background is hurting his ear and it’s accompanied by faint chattering, he locked his door after sliding in his pair of leather sandals. “maybe ask someone?”

“there’s literally no one here.”

“dude, i could literally hear people in the background.” he hopped inside his car before starting to drive through the empty roads, tuscany yellow from the street lights lit up the pavements. “never mind, you might get murdered or something. just stay where you are and i’ll find you.”

“brilliant. but wait, don’t hang up yet—i want to hear your voice more—“

“i’m sorry, i can’t talk right now. i’m currently in the road.” donghyuck ended their call before minhyung could finish his sentence, his foot stepping on the accelerator pedal and he dashed just below the speed limit.

donghyuck was wishing that he won’t see minhyung getting beaten up by some strangers, or passed out on a side walk, or on a police station or kissing another girl or man—he suddenly pressed on the car horn, though nothing is ahead of him. ‘what the fuck, donghyuck. just what the fuck.’

the quiet and tranquil rural areas were replaced with buildings, lights, and people after donghyuck made it through the outskirts of the city. his eyes are searching as he reduced his speed, turning to every street and corner he could to find minhyung. he ran his fingers on his hair when he realized that he forgot to ask what minhyung was wearing. he was not sure if he is in the right location, all he could see are hotels and malls.

“excuse me,” said donghyuck after he rolled down his glass window. a couple who might be in their late 40’s stopped walking and looked at him. “hi, can i ask where are the bars located at here in the south?”

the couple looked at each other for a second before the man pointed at a direction ahead. donghyuck could not read the expression on the man’s eyes because of the dimness brought by the shadows of his hat, covering almost half of his face. he stared at it for a while, the older male’s words were blurred. “i’m sorry, can you repeat it—“

“—i said, just drive further in that direction,” he pointed at the same direction again. “and then you’ll see this italian restaurant in a corner, turn that way and after a few more blocks, you’re in front of many bars and casinos.”

donghyuck pulled a smile and a sigh, thanked them politely though he was not sure if he could remember what the man said and he drove away. he just had one detail in his head, the italian restaurant—and he turned on that street after seeing it. he rolled his window down for a few times when he saw more people passing by. after a few moments, he parked his car in front of a bar. there were suddenly music and smoke and making out—

_‘please,’_ donghyuck breathed when he hopped out of his vehicle, his eyes still searching as he walked around, lightly pushing himself through the crowds and noises. _‘if i see minhyung’s face pressed against another person’s, i’m going to head the fu—‘_

“minhyung.”

“hey.” minhyung mumbled against the solid floor, a burnt out cigarette on his hand. “my head is kind of heavy, as you can see.” donghyuck squatted to help him up and he had to wipe off dirt away from his face. he could smell alcohol, just how he imagined earlier when minhyung called him.

“i’m sorry if i took a while. you don’t usually drink here so i’m not familiar with the place.” donghyuck wrapped one of minhyung’s arm around his neck after slapping the cigarette from in between his fingers. “let’s get you home, yeah?”

“i want to spend my money—more, more on the slot machines. did you know that i have won hundreds of thousands after i played a couple of rounds of poker? and their drinks are a bit expensive—“

“shh, minhyung. please, tone it down.” donghyuck’s nose scrunched in discomfort from the smell of grog on minhyung’s breath but he managed to bring him to his car. he fastened the seatbelt across the other lad’s chest after placing him on the passenger seat. minhyung kept on rambling when donghyuck jogged his way to the driver’s seat.

“—and i almost lost my phone inside, i threw up on a cubicle in the men’s restroom too, i also tripped several times—“ mihyung laughed hysterically and donghyuck is just shaking his head in disbelief as he drove back to minhyung’s place. his rambling continued as they paced through the same empty highways.

“you had your fun?” he asked after the older fell silent. “same rules, no throwing up in my car. i forgot to tell you.” donghyuck glanced up at minhyung who’s already sleeping, his head hanging low and swaying from left to right because of the movement of the vehicle.

“goddamn it, minhyung. you’re always drunk, you can’t even function properly.” he rests his head to the back rest of his seat but he kept his eyes on the road. the entire car ride was silent and donghyuck pulled minhyung to his bed when they arrived. his things are still all over the place and it doesn’t change a lot since the last time that he was in here.

donghyuck locked the door when he left, not sure why he’s wondering when would be the next time that minhyung would be drunk to call him.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

there was a ding from donghyuck’s phone and he was in the shower when he heard it. he is sure that he muted his group chat with his friends and so he wondered who would it be. hurriedly, he pulled on his towel and used it to dry his hair. he steps out of his shower room to get his phone, heart clenching when he saw minhyung’s name on his screen.

he looked up at his window and saw how bright the day is. odd, he thought, but he clicked on the text message.

“can you come over?”

donghyuck sighed before typing a reply, “i’m busy.” he lied.

“i just want to thank you for sending me home the other night, and for the other nights.”  
“but i can’t do it through text nor phone call. i want to thank you personally.”

“fine, i’ll come over.” donghyuck felt defeated and he put on his most comfortable clothes before driving to minhyung’s place. he didn’t took long until he’s knocking on his front door with one heavy question inside his head.

“come in.” minhyung opened the door for him and donghyuck surprisingly felt nervous when he heard the sound of his voice. different when he’s drunk and out of it.

“hey, what’s up?” donghyuck did his best to hide the anticipation and curiosity growing in him, walking and looking around the place as if checking if the same things are on the same places where he have last seen them. minhyung sat on his bed after he closed the door and then it was silent. “you’ve cleaned up? last time that i was here, it’s a bit.. clutter-y.”

minhyung heaved a sigh as he caught his face in his hands before letting it brush through his hair. “look, thank you for coming over every time i’m too drowned.”

donghyuck turned to look at him with almost no expression evident in his face, his hair covering his eyes so he felt safe to tug on a smile. “and what now? are you going to pay for the gas that i have spent to pick you up?” he wasn’t really interested on that.

“well—yeah, i mean,” minhyung rested his elbows on his knees, his eyes got nailed in the ground. donghyuck shook his head in disbelief, he wondered if minhyung have a hangover because he got drunk again last night but he was able to carry himself home or he just drank inside his apartment. “i will when i get another job. got fired from the last one.”

donghyuck felt the urge to give minhyung a pat but he blinked it off, “i was kidding, it’s not that i am your personal driver. i don’t need your money.” he pursed his lips into a thin line before continuing. “you don’t have to pay me for anything.”

“are you sure? i want to at least pay for the burden i gave you. you’re being too kind—“

“oh, i get that a lot.” donghyuck’s smile became wider and he reached for his keys in his pocket. “have you eaten? let’s go somewhere, i’m starving.”

“you’re not actually serious, are you?” but donghyuck was already twisting the doorknob.

“heck, i am serious. don’t worry, it’s on me for now.” donghyuck was about to step out but he turned to face minhyung again. “are you coming or not?”

“no, i’m full—“ there was a growl from minhyung’s stomach that cut him from finishing his sentence and they both chuckled. donghyuck shook his head once again.

“yeah, you’re full of shit. come on.”

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

donghyuck lifted his glass before catching its rim in between his lips, his gazes are locked to minhyung as the latter eat rapidly that he felt like he will be the one choking just by watching him. “dear god, when was the last time that you ate?”

“shush. food’s in there, don’t watch me.” minhyung answered and pointed at donghyuck’s plate between them, his mouth still full of food.

donghyuck rolled his eyes before continuing to eat his own food. “you know, i think i prefer it more when you’re juiced up.” he sipped from his soup, feeling warmth and satisfaction from it. “you could be sassy as hell.”

“what do you mean? i think i’m still sassy when i’m loaded.” minhyung finished eating and he was still chewing on his food when he straightened his back, letting it rest to the backrest of the chair.

“no,” said donghyuck after he wiped his mouth with the table napkin. “it’s either you are loud as fuck—you say nonsense things. or you sleep like a log, there were times that i actually thought you were dead.”

“what, for real?” minhyung’s eyes grew wide and he bursted into laughter. donghyuck’s forehead creased, still trying to figure out what’s funny about what he said yet he just laughed along with him.

“i’m not playing.” donghyuck stared at the melting ice cubes in his glass, “trust me, i have seen you in different types of drunk.”

minhyung leaned closer, resting his arms on the table and donghyuck hated how he felt nervous because of that split second. “tell me about it.”

“let’s see,” donghyuck did the same after adjusting the glass a bit farther from him, his arms crossing and his elbows supporting his weight against the wooden table. he heaved a sigh before looking at the window at the side, “there was one time, when i picked you up at this party. you almost fell to the pool because you were sitting on the stairs of it. it was a relief that i found you quickly and i was able to pull you out of there.”

“what the fuck?”

“i know,” donghyuck laughed before staring down at his glass once more. “half of your body was drenched—and i swear you were vomiting while we’re on our way back to your place. i had to change your clothes because you were so dysfunctional to even stand up from the bathroom floor. i had to bring my car to the car wash shop the next day because i couldn’t stand cleaning your vomit.” they both cackled but still fell quiet after a few seconds.

“i—look, i’m really sorry for all that.” donghuck’s eyes moved up to meet minhyung’s gaze but he was staring at his own glass. “i don’t know if i should thank you or apologize for being like that, actually. for being like this.”

there was a full minute of silence between them and donghyuck decided to break it. “i wasn’t asking you to say ‘thank you’ nor say that you’re sorry. you don’t have to do any of that.” he drummed his fingers on the table, trying to stop himself from reaching for minhyung’s hand but there was a sour taste in his mouth when sparkles of memories of him being basted flashed at the back of his head.

donghyuck averted his stare at minhyung’s expression. this time, he was looking directly at him as if waiting for donghyuck’s next words, so he continued. “let’s say that i’m just concerned about the money you spend—you’ve been working a lot,what, two jobs? i remembered you getting fired last last month and now you got fired from the other.”

minhyung was silent, his attention was on his fingers. “so, what are you implying?”

“i’m afraid that you might not be able to pay for your rent. where are you going to stay? how are you going to continue if you just keep on drinking, wasting your money away?”

“i might go back to my dad’s—“

“nah, fuck that.” donghyuck wasn’t able to control his voice that it became a bit loud. “you know that you ran away after we graduated, right? and then you’ll just come back to that—no offense, bastard?”

minhyung hung his head low and donghyuck heard a sigh from him.

“are you really going to let yourself fall on that same, downward spiral, minhyung?” minhyung looked at him again but donghyuck wasn’t able to read what’s on his mind and it was his turn to release a sigh. he let his back rest on the back rest of the chair.

“i have no choice, donghyuck.”

“yeah, you bet.” donghyuck crossed his arms against his chest, sarcasm and annoyance can be heard on his voice. “you do have a choice, we both know that. just—“ he brushed his hair with his fingers, frustration can be seen on his face. “—try and get yourself back together, yeah?”

minhyung nodded his head slowly, “i hope that it is as easy as it sounds.” his gazes are once again fixed on the younger’s face, minhyung felt a slight pain on his chest. “i’m just—i’m really sorry.”

“what are you apologizing for, hm?” donghyuck pulled his wallet out before placing a few folded bills on the table, and minhyung’s eyes followed him when he stood up. “because you feel like you’re causing me burden? or because you’re ruining yourself?”

“wait—“

“i think you should be more sorry because you’re ruining yourself like that. apologize to yourself, minhyung.” he mumbled before stepping away but before he could do another one, donghyuck turned to face minhyung again. “i could be your _saving grace_ as much as you need but when it’s your health that is already on the line, i don’t know if i could help you still. think about that.”

donghyuck didn’t wait even just for another second and he walked back to his car. he heaved another sigh when he leaned back against the trunk of his vehicle, he knew that he can’t leave minhyung here. he doesn’t want to think about how awkward their ride later would be because of the things that he have said. he couldn’t figure out why he is feeling guilty, he might have said a lot—he might have hurt minhyung’s feelings. but donghyuck also knew that minhyung needs to be slapped hard across the face with the truth. that minhyung’s a mess and donghyuck felt like he’s being used. it was bitter on donghyuck’s mouth, his tears, because he knew that he’s getting used to it.

_‘he wasn’t always like this,’_ donghyuck thought, and with another sigh, he kicked on a rock that he saw on the pavement. _‘and i wasn’t always this concerned. i wish that i just don’t give a shit at all.’_

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

it was another cold night and it was already a few minutes past 1 am when donghyuck was walking on the front yard of the apartment building where he’s living. he went out to buy something eat because he couldn’t sleep even if he’s off his phone and computer screens. donghyuck was used to be up around this hour of the night because minhyung would call him up. he’s hugging the paper bag containing uncooked ramyeon packs and a few bags of chips.

“what in the world—“ donghyuck whispered, “what are you doing here?”

minhyung was leaning his back against the door of his apartment unit and donghyuck noticed the same drunk face of him though half of it was covered with his windswept hair. the younger jogged his way closer to minhyung and he also stepped forward, clinging on him.

“donghyuck, hey—“ his last word stretched in his usual drunk tone, his voice was hoarse and his breath smelled like vodka. “i was calling you.”

donghyuck had to put the paper bag down on the doorstep to support minhyung’s body and open the door for them. “i’m sorry, i was—careful—out.” he said as he pulled minhyung’s body inside despite stumbling upon a few furniture and he laid him down on the couch.

“i feel so dizzy.” minhyung covered his eyes with his arm and the younger lad could not halt from moving quick, getting the paper bag left outside, and then locking the door after.

“how did you even get in here?” said donghyuck as he prepared the ramyeon, mentally patting his own back for heating water up before he went out to the convenience store near the place. “it’s so late, you could’ve been kidnapped or something. don’t sleep yet, you need to eat.”

minhyung just grunted as a response, inhaling the aroma of the ramyeon that was being cooked. soon, donghyuck placed chopsticks on both cups and he walked closer to the couch to help minhyung up once again. after placing him carefully on the chair, minhyung was able to open his eyes and after a few minutes, he was able to slurp on the hot noodles.

donghyuck watched him eat for a while before he could start, opening one of the bags of junk food and stuffing a few in his mouth. no one dared to talk and minhyung abruptly found it hard to swallow. they didn’t talked after what happened back on the restaurant and then minhyung was all of a sudden in front of donghyuck’s door.

if it wasn’t because of the sound of them eating, it would be dead silent. it’s peaceful yet haunting that donghyuck felt his sweat prickle on the back of his neck so he rubbed on it with his palm. he knew that minhyung would feel better if he’s able to eat, donghyuck thought he didn’t drank too much but he also wondered if he ever kissed anyone tonight.

“can i stay for the night—“

“do you want to sleep over tonight—“

minhyung suddenly felt his cheeks burn on top of his skull that he looked down to hide it with the silhouette of his dishevelled hair. he hid his nervousness with a soft laugh, “i’ll just sleep on the couch.”

“no, sleep on my bed.” donghyuck cleared his throat before sipping the warmth from his cup, avoiding minhyung’s eyes when he lifted it up to look at him. “it’s more comfortable there and you’ll hurt your back if you stayed on the couch.”

“but how about you?”

“i’m used to it, don’t worry about me.” donghyuck tugged the sides of his mouth into a thin smile and it didn’t even reached his eyes. “i want you to have a good night’s sleep tonight.”

“what if i threw up on your bed?”

donghyuck rolled his eyes, “oh, you wouldn’t dare. i’ll kick you the fuck out.” and then they both laughed, minhyung felt this calm, warm and nostalgic moment—them, laughing at 1 am when they both can’t seem to knock themselves into sweet slumbers—and he just smiled in reminiscence. he went back to the days that they were still roommates on their dormitory back on their first couple of years in college. he wondered if what they’d be like if it wasn’t for him falling into having bad habits.

“you know what, i should’ve talked to you more whenever you bring me home.” minhyung mumbled lowly. “i mean, i know i talk a lot but i mean, like—talk talk.”

a chuckle came out of donghyuck, there was suddenly life in his eyes. “you’re too drunk to talk to me properly, though.”

“i know, i’m too drunk to even remember what i have said sometimes.”

there was silence between them again, their hands and mouths are already done working. donghyuck leaned back to the backrest of the wooden chair and he heard it squeak. minhyung did the same and they were staring at one another, only to find themselves giggling out of nowhere. neither of them know why they are giggling and smiling like couple of madmen. donghyuck could remember how painfully silent their whole way back to minhyung’s place that day on the restaurant and they didn’t even say good bye to one another. minhyung didn’t looked out of his window as donghyuck drove away.

“are you still feeling dizzy?” donghyuck broke the quietness between them.

“not anymore, i feel better now.” minhyung stretched his arms up and he yawned before rubbing his stomach. “you were out to buy food, how did you know that i’ll come over?”

“don’t flatter yourself, i bought these for myself because i was hungry and i couldn’t sleep.” donghyuck sounded defensive that minhyung found it funny. “it just happened that i suddenly saw you in front of my home.”

“but why couldn’t you fall asleep?”

donghyuck went silent and he shifted on his seat, trying to think of any excuse but he chose not to answer. “speaking of food, clean all these up and i’ll fix my bed.”

“you’re bossy,” minhyung commented with a smile on his face and donghyuck hated himself for feeling that slight pang on his heart as it started beating fast.

“don’t act like you don’t know me. i’m always bossy—“

“and i like it.”

“okay,” donghyuck had to stood up to hide the sharp intake of his breath, the atmosphere between them is thick, like a hand restraining his throat. he took their cups and placed it on the kitchen counter and he took advantage of it to catch his breath. “let’s get going, i’m feeling sleepy already.”

minhyung complied and donghyuck walked past him, locking the door of his bedroom. he’s not usually this messy with his things but donghyuck found it frustrating that his things are suddenly over the place. so he hurriedly put all the cluttered things, clothes, pens and books on his carpeted floor.

soon, minhyung was calling out from the kitchen and donghyuck just finished arranging the pillows on their right places. he let minhyung inside after he grabbed his own pillow and blanket.

“are you sure you don’t want to sleep with me tonight?” minhyung asked as if that was the most normal thing to ask. it’s more than thirty minutes after 1am and minhyung had alcohol on his system, donghyuck is just on his hoodie and sweatshorts and it’s just the two of them—to what hell would that lead them to?

“i don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“really? why?” donghyuck’s face was still in shock and he was about to react when the other laughed at his face. “i’m just playing. i just want to see your reactions. good night?”

“i’m not like your types, minhyung.” donghyuck stepped out of the room and minhyung was in between the door and the doorframe.

“what are my types, donghyuck?” minhyung was just obviously playing with him still and donghyuck knows it, but he won’t go away without a fight. “and why does it feels like you’re saying that my types are easy-to-get people? you’re breaking my heart.”

“shut up and go to sleep.” the younger finally gave up and he walked away with his blanket and pillow. he placed the pillow on one side of the couch before laying down, minhyung was still standing by the door so donghyuck turned his back on him. “go away, you need rest.”

“where’s my ‘good night’?”

“fine—“ donghyuck chuckled but he hid his smile when he turned his head to face minhyung briefly. “good night, minhyung.” he didn’t waited for the older’s smile to show up and brighten up the dimness of the place. he heard the door shutting close.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

donghyuck kept on waking up and it’s already the fourth time that he woke up out of nowhere. he couldn’t figure out why this keeps on happening, it’s a quiet, cold night and he checked the clock hanging on the wall. 3:29am.

he sighed before standing up, and donghyuck felt pain on his lower back. the couch is too soft that his back is too arched against it. walking back to his room, he gathered his pillow and blanket, and he carefully opened the door of his bedroom. minhyung was sleeping and his shirt was off.

donghyuck wanted to just run away but it was like his feet were nailed to the floor and he was already closing the door. he walked closer, dropping his things with a soft puff. sighing, he reached for the blanket that was resting on minhyung’s stomach before pulling it up to his shoulder.

the younger stayed for a bit, staring at minhyung’s peaceful state and he looked back at the old times. donghyuck have seen him cried whenever his dad would beat his wife up and he would hit minhyung as well whenever he was fighting back. donghyuck have seen minhyung cry on their way home, scared to even step inside their house. donghyuck was there when minhyung first attempted to run away, back on their last year in high school. he got caught before he could make it out of the town. donghyuck was there when minhyung started to dream, when they both passed on the same college—when happiness started sparking on minhyung’s eyes when he knew he could be far away from his dad. only to watch it die again when minhyung started drinking.

he couldn’t say anything, he didn’t stopped minhyung because of his grieving when his mother died one day on their last year of college. donghyuck went up with him on stage since minhyung have no one and he could remember it all too well, how minhyung smiled but life cannot be found in his eyes. he knew that minhyung was trying, but he just kept on drinking, despite having a few jobs.

donghyuck was able to find the job of his choice while minhyung was leaping from one job to another, maximum of five jobs for a few months. donghyuck never failed to support his friend, buying him groceries when he has nothing—as his parents never asked anything from him. they let donghyuck live his life while minhyung waste his own away. donghyuck never complained, nor stopped supporting minhyung.

he sighed with memories of them, high school friends and now—donghyuck doesn’t know what they are now. a lot have changed and they weren’t the same people anymore.

donghyuck quickly turned his gazes back to the ground when the older shifted from his position and he laid down, his back still facing the bed and he covered himself with his blanket.

he was finally able to sleep.

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

donghyuck was awakened by the sound of something burning, slight panic crawled up on his chest when he sat up on the bed. he couldn’t remember how he got in there but he was too startled to even think of it, he rushed out of the room and into the kitchen.

“where’s the fire extinguisher? call the fire department—“

“hey, good morning.” minhyung had an apologetic smile on his face, a used pan was on the sink. “i tried cooking eggs for breakfast but—“

“jesus, you scared me.” donghyuck sighed with a palm on his chest. he walked to the kitchen counter before patting minhyung on the shoulder. “you should’ve waken me up.”

“you were snoring when i found you on the floor this morning.” the older let donghyuck take over and he sat on one of the chairs. “so i laid you down on your bed.”

“you lifted me up, huh?” donghyuck’s lips stretched into a wide smile, his gaze met minhyung’s shortly as he prepared bowls of cereal for them, placing the box of millk on the table.

“yeah—“ heat crawled on minhyung’s neck. “i almost stepped on you, what can i do?”

“alright, i was just asking. chill out.” donghyuck laughed and minhyung smiled to himself. “do you still want me to cook egg? or is cereal enough for you?”

“this is enough, don’t worry.” minhyung watched donghyuck sat down in front of him and he started to eat on his food. “how was your sleep on the couch?”

“hideous. my back hurt a lot so i had to sleep on the floor—“

“is there no floor on the living room?”

“oh, shut it. i felt uncomfortable sleeping on the living room. if there was an intruder or a burglar, i would get killed first.” donghyuck shook his head with a small laugh and minhyung nodded his head, convinced.

“solid point, but there would be no burglar if you made sure to lock your doors.”

“what if they broke in using the windows?”

“they’ll need to break the glasses.”

“and what if they do?”

“then you’ll wake up and have the chance to run?”

“i hate that i could never win when i’m arguing with you.” said donghyuck with a scoff but he laughs once again. “i give up and you always win.”

“you kind of did last time, though. the other day? on the restaurant?” minhyung muttered as he searched for donghyuck’s eyes. “you were right.”

“right, i was about to disclose that.” donghyuck adjusted himself on his seat, his gazes fell to his bowl. “i’m sorry that i said hurtful things. i’m sorry if i was pushy that time, if i was too harsh on you.”

“donghyuck, i told you—you were right.” minhyung wanted to stand up and give the other male a hug but he just brushed it off with a warm smile. “no need to apologize for saying what is right. you were just concerned about me, you were worried and i understand that.”

donghyuck wanted to sob and cry his eyes out in front of minhyung but he hang his head low to hide the pool of tears forming on his lashes. when he felt the warm drop of it on his thigh, he stood up to put his bowl on the sink. he leaned against it as he tried composing himself. minhyung didn’t say anything and donghyuck started washing the dirty dishes.

he doesn’t know why he’s crying but his tears were real and hot on his face, donghyuck had to chew on the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from making a sound.

“i just—i don’t want you to worry about me anymore.”

“how can i not?” the younger mumbled, though his voice was rebelling against him with the wavering of it.

“i’ll stop calling you.”

donghyuck’s hands stopped and he felt his guts fall down on the floor in that instant. he didn’t looked back but he rinsed the bubbles off his hands and fingers, waiting for minhyung’s next words.

“you don’t need a corrupted soul like mine—“

“you don’t know that, minhyung.” this time, donghyuck turned to face him. he couldn’t get himself to care if he’s ugly crying. minhyung knew that he was crying but he didn’t expected that the sight of it would be this painful.

“donghyuck.”

“i never complained to you, you never asked me to be there for you because i was willing—i am willing to be there. to be here.” donghyuck wiped his cheeks with the back of his palm. “just let me be here while you work on yourself.”

“why do you want to do that to yourself?”

“because i care for you.” minhyung looked down and donghyuck couldn’t read what minhyung might be feeling or thinking of. “i want the brave minhyung back. the minhyung who knows how to lift himself up albeit shaking, wounded knees. that minhyung who knows how to be happy after a cruel night spent in his home. i have seen light in your eyes, i have seen it died many times and trust me when i say this—i’d do everything to see that light sparkle once again.”

minhyung was staring at him again, and there was either hope or despair in his eyes. donghyuck breathed before facing the sink once more and he continued washing the dishes.

“—even if i have to watch it die again and again, minhyung. at least, i’ll be here and you won’t feel alone. you never were.”

･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

a few weeks have passed and donghyuck's phone keeps on ringing every midnight, sometimes an hour after that. and it was always minhyung who was calling him at indecent hours of the night. donghyuck noticed that the more weeks that pass, the less minhyung would call. it's either minhyung is drinking less and less or he found someone else to call. donghyuck tried not to think of it, and good thing his part time jobs, books and video games are distracting him most of the time.

that week it was thursday and it was worrying donghyuck because minhyung wasn’t still calling him. he couldn’t sleep too much on that past few weeks because of minhyung’s random calls, and he was rolling over and over on his bed, checking his phone from time to time.

just when he was about to fall asleep, donghyuck’s phone vibrated against his chest and he almost jumped in surprise. there was anticipation in his voice when he answered, “hello? what’s up?”

“donghyuck—come over, please? i couldn’t stand.” donghyuck’s movements were fast and soon, he’s driving to minhyung’s place. he couldn’t remember how much time he spent on the road but he saw minhyung who’s laying on the stairs, his face buried in between his arms.

“minhyung, oh god. i was worried sick.” he said as he pulled minhyung up to his apartment, just like their usual routine, minhyung was stumbling into some furniture. donghyuck didn’t bother to look around if it’s messy or not.

“come here, lift yourself up—one, two, three—“ donghyuck tucked the older underneath his blankets, sighing and grunting at the weight of minhyung’s body. he noted mentally that he was heavier than before.

“where were you, hm?” asked donghyuck though minhyung’s eyes are shut closed, his hand reaching for minhyung’s wrist, “you must be eating a lot?”

“i wasn’t drinking too much anymore,” minhyung turned to his side, his arm wrapping around donghyuck and he felt him pull him closer to his body. “this week, i have only drank tonight. aren’t you proud of me?”

donghyuck smiled when he saw minhyung’s smile, “well, now i am. i’m proud of you.” he said before brushing his hand through the older’s hair.

“donghyuckie proud of me—“ minhyung’s hug tightened around him and donghyuck had to stop himself from giggling but if smiling too wide could rip someone’s face open, his was already ripped from ear to ear.

“yes, donghyuckie proud of you.” he just repeated and he felt minhyung’s hug started to loosen up slowly. donghyuck moved away with that wide smile still carved on his face and he fixed minhyung’s blanket above his shoulders. “but i’ll be going home now, alright? good night—“

_“i love you.”_

“what?”

minhyung didn’t responded and donghyuck dismissed it, he wasn’t sure of what he heard and he doesn’t want to assume anything. he must be sleepy because it’s late and he have to attend on his work later on—

“i love you, donghyuck.” donghyuck’s head snapped back to minhyung’s direction, his eyes are still closed but soon, he opened it to stare at him. “i said i love you.”

“i heard you—but wait, what? i’m confused.”

minhyung sat up on the bed and donghyuck had to support him up because he might hurt himself. “you’re the only one who stayed with me—you’re the only thing that’s stable in my life. and i love you so much for that.”

donghyuck sighed when he realized what was happening, pushing minhyung down against the bed. “rest, minhyung. you’re drunk.” he fixed the blanket back to minhyung’s shoulder, trying his best not to let a single bit of his emotion show.

“i am—but hey, listen.” minhyung tried getting up but he felt too dizzy, walls and ceiling around him are like dancing colors in his vision. he knew that his tolerance became lower and lower as time passed by that he had just a couple of bottles earlier but he feels so drunk already. “i fucking love you, like i love you very much. i love you, please don’t leave me tonight.”

donghyuck stared at him for a full, good minute and he saw it again—that same light glistening despite blown irises, a thin layer of unshed tears can be seen on minhyung’s eyes. his grip on donghyuck’s wrist wasn’t tight but he couldn’t get himself away from his hold. so he sighed, tucking himself underneath his blankets, laying beside minhyung.

_‘oh, you’re so bad for me.’_ donghyuck snaked his arm around minhyung’s waist, lightly squeezing his body in his embrace. he felt minhyung kissed the top of his head. _‘but i’m willing to be the only good thing left in your life.’_


End file.
